Transformers: The War for Mobius
by SonicWizard
Summary: (G1) When the ARK crashes on Mobius, things get bad. And even with robots wrecking the world, Team Sonic got their own problems. Especially Sonic's incidents, and Tails finding out a Transformer was disguised as the Tornado for the past 2 months!
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, the Autobots and the Decepticons ravaged Cybertron via their war. One wanted control. The other, freedom. Now their war was brought to Earth. And not long after, to a new world. Möbius.

"Prime, our ship is going down! I can't keep it flying! I've failed you, old friend..." Ironhide said while shooting Decepticons. "Just crash in a safe spot, Ironhide! We'll figure it out from there!" Optimus Prime said. The powerful leader's words hit Ironhide with confidence. "Okay, Prime."

The ARK started to fall into a lush green planet's atmosphere. "It ends here, Prime!" Megatron said. "Megatron, look at what you've caused! We are about to crash land onto a new planet! You have pushed Cybertron farther away in your crazy quest to get back to it! Don't you see that your mad schemes have only made it worse, but you continue to make new absurd plans to further push it away! There is nothing coming out of this!" Optimus said.

"Yes, something is coming out of this. The ability to conquer new worlds for the cybertronians!" Megatron screamed.

"The first cybertronians were made out of heroes, freedom, and the ability to create, not destroy! The Primes were meant to destroy a destroyer who was only meant to destroy! You're continuing the legacy of Unicron, Not Primus! To hear you say Cybertron is like drinking bleach for a human, you hear me Megatron!" Optimus shouted as the Ark started to spin wildly.

"Prime, your way of thinking is outdated!" Megatron said.

"Well then, Megatron, your way of thinking is twisted to make villains heroes and heroes villains!" Optimus screamed.

"Your no hero, Prime!" Megatron said, as the ARK crashed.

Sonic was running through the lush hills, spin dashing the random Egg Pawn and saving an animal or two. Sonic was so happy! He started to dash through some Egg Pawns. He then saw Tails in his Tornado with Blaze. "Blaze, Tails! Hi, guys!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"Glad to see you so happy, Sonic! Lately, with Eggman trying so hard and the...incident, you haven't smiled once! Glad to see that's passing, but Knuckles needs your help!" Tails said.

"Cool, I'll get to him right away!" Sonic said as he dashed at an impressive 350 miles per hour to Knuckles.

After some 2 to 3 minutes, he arrived at a spot next to Angel Island. He saw a Teleporter, so he used it to get on Angel Island.

"Knuckles? Knux?" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic! I need help with the Master Emerald. Lately, it's been calling for a dude who matches your description," Knuckles said. "It then gave me a vision of these robots who transform into vehicles."

Sonic ran over to the Master Emerald, with Knuckles in tow.

"Hey, Sonic! You seem happier than usual," Knuckles stated. "Well, Knux, there's just nothing to be sad about!" Sonic replied.

"What about the...incident? Hasn't that worried you?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, please don't talk about it. I don't feel like getting all worked up about something that I have complete control over," Sonic answered.

"Ok, ok, just a question. And, we're here!" Knuckles said.

As Sonic got close to the Master Emerald, it's energy started to get a little...negative. But they didn't notice since it was still mostly radiating positive energy.

All of a sudden, Tikal appeared!

"Tikal! Has it been a while!" Sonic stated.

"Yes, Sonic. It has. I detect your speed has gone up a lot?" Tikal asked.

"Yes it has!" Sonic replied.

"Anyway, I wanted to see you because...is something wrong? Because there's definitely a negative energy output around here, and it's considerably close..." Tikal mentioned.

She started to look around the room. She then stared at Sonic. "You have a...touch of darkness in you..." She stated.

"Who, me? Nah, Tikal, you're wrong!" Sonic said.

"No, I'm not Sonic. You have something dark and evil..." Tikal said.

"...Sonic? Is she talking about your incident?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe, Tikal, please stop, I am not a Negative Output," Sonic swiftly answered, albeit lies.

Sonic dashed off.

"Well, shoot, I need to go get him, don't I," Knuckles said.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers. A race of transforming robots capable of disguising as vehicles. Some peace makers, others war mongers. Wars quickly spread like wildfire. It didn't help when a planet eating Robo-God came and messed the whole thing up. Villains became Dictators, Heroes became refugees, and leaders became scrap. Then it all changed when the Last Prime, a hero of old became a legend, and swiftly dealt with an old plague capable of turning people against one another. Then, he restored a lost planet, which was their lost one. People returned, Dictators became Villains again, but they wanted revenge. And so, we return to them.

Optimus gets out of the rubble.

"Optimus, what we hit?" Wheeljack asked.

"A mountain, old friend. It appears we are back on Earth," Optimus replied.

"That's odd. We weren't aiming for Earth..."Wheeljack said.

Meanwhile,

"Possible threat located. Aiming for target," Soundwave said.

He shot a blast so powerful, it would knock Optimus back.

It hit the target.

"Wooahhhh!" The target screamed as he fell.

The target appeared to be Sonic.

Optimus heard Sonic's yell and started to drive to Soundwave. Wheeljack followed.

Meanwhile,

"So, Tikal, what did you mean by that?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I detected major energy readings. Are those robots?" Tikal asked and replied.

"Optimus! I will destroy you bad enough to see your spark, then crush it as a sign of my victory of you, and the autobots!" Megatron yelled.

Shockwave started to shoot at Wheeljack.

"Hey team! Come on, let's smash 'em!" Sonic yelled as he attacked Shockwave.

Knuckles punched Soundwave in the face.

"No, no, no!" Megatron shouted as he got out his energy mace.

He hit Sonic in the face, Knuckles in the stomach, but Tikal fazed through it.

"WRATH OF GAILA!" Tikal screamed as she hit Megatron.

Megatron was knocked back severely. All of the Decepticons drove away.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Incident

10 years before our story of Mobians and Machines, it was peace. But a lot can happen in 10 years. Scientists becoming dictators, kings becoming exiled people, kids becoming warriors. And then, we get to the tenth year. 10's a very special number. An anniversary number, if you will. But this was not good. This was an incident. A very, very bad thing.

6 years after Eggman's rise to power, Sonic was simply running. He expected this day to go like no other. But, as we know from Greek Mythology, Heroes's lives never go well. Sonic felt the Chaos Emeralds radiating energy. But this energy was angry, and it made him feel sad, angry, vengeful for those lost to Eggman's wrath. He was then shot with a vision, a vision of himself covered in darkness, his fur giving off crackles of purple lightning. His eyes were missing pupils.

Sonic woke up, but he felt different. His shoes had buckles, his eyes had turned green, and he felt more energized.

9 years after Eggman's rise to power, Sonic was sitting on his couch. It was a nice day. But then, he felt strange. Like pressure building up. Then it went away. He blamed it on the amount of rings he gained that day.

Then, the tenth year. Sonic was about 6 when Eggman happened. He fought him 2 years after his takeover. He's now 18. This was about 4 months before T:W.F.M, this story you're taking the time to read (which I'm very grateful for...). This was the incident. Sonic had been chasing down Metal Sonic, with himself and Tails in pursuit. They had been chasing him for quite some time. He had 4 Chaos Emeralds. Sonic was not about to let Eggman gain that many.

"Tails! Maneuver Elysium!" Sonic shouted, years of practice and friendship coming into play.

Tails instantly flew faster and threw some explosive rings underneath Metal. They exploded, and Metal was shot upwards instantly. Sonic jumped upwards and kicked at metal a lot of times. But this time, he felt supercharged by the Chaos Emeralds...and angry. Sonic then ground pounded Metal with all his might, shattering him and making robotic machinery fly everywhere.

"Sonic! This is a semi-populated area! Something could rebound into someone's face, you know..." Tails scolded Sonic.

As you could probably guess, making a semi-mad hedgehog powerhouse with 4 emeralds of infinite power wasn't very wise. Sonic grabbed Tails and blasted off and slammed him into a tree. He instantly then after returned to his senses and ran over to his harmed friend. He picked him up, hands-under-back with Tails sideways, and got to Tails's workshop. He set him down, ran out, and screamed for all the world to hear. Knuckles and Shadow found out about this later, but that was another story for another day, one that might come sooner than you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Heroes and Villains

The Autobots had finally reached Tails's Workshop, and he and Wheeljack were already in mid-conversation.

"So, Sonic, you have the power of Speed?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat for staying alive in this world, you know?" Sonic replied.

"Anyway, can I see your plane, the Tornado?" Optimus asked.

"What?! Why?" Sonic questioned.

"You'll see why when we get there," Optimus replied back.

Meanwhile...

"We were beaten by insignificant creatures! We should have mopped the floor with them!" Megatron screamed in anger and rage.

"It most likely would have been different if I were in charge!" Starscream snapped.

"All due respect, Megatron, but they were insignificant creatures that had Optimus Prime helping them..." Thundercracker said, butting into the conversation.

"Hmm? That does have a point, but no matter! I have killed Optimus once, and shall do so again!" Megatron hollered with confidence.

"What is that?" Skywarp asked and pointed at what appeared to be a militaristic base.

"Most likely a energy source! But to make sure..." Megatron said as he looked towards Soundwave.

"Lazerbeak, Eject. Operation: Scout onwards building."

In the base...

"Has the Egg-Destroyer been repaired?" Eggman asked quickly.

"75% complete, sir. Not much else except for connecting the cockpit circuits to everything else, which is to say, a lot," Orbot explained.

"Hmm-oh! What's this?" Eggman said as he grabbed Lazerbeak. It tried to break free, but it couldn't.

"Hmmm... Laser cannons that seem to be very advanced... and look at that flying potential! Whoever built you, they're good."

"Hello." Megatron said as he busted into the room.

Back at Tails's Workshop...

Wheeljack and Tails had built a Emerald-to-Energon machine that used the Chaos Emerald's infinite power to create Energon, and they were planning to rebuild the ARK with it.

"Well, it's fine workmanship, I'll give it that," Optimus said proudly.

"Hey, Tails! You might want to come see this!" Sonic shouted from outside.

Tails came outside only to see...

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know it's been a long time..." Blaze the Cat said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: He Approaches

"Okay, so you've partnered with robots."

"Yep."

"The Master Emerald is freaking out."

"Yep."

"Bad robots attacked you."

"Yep."

"And Tikal's back."

"Pretty much."

"Well, that's crazy."

"I know."

This was Sonic and Blaze's conversation after he explained the situation to her.

After that little talk, Wheeljack (along with Tails) burst into the room.

"Sonic! A giant dimensional rift opened up, a celestial body came out, is heading for Möbius, and is getting close to our Solar System!" Tails yelled as if his life depended on it, as, seeing who the celestial body was, it probably did.

"I have no idea what you said, but it sounds bad," Sonic said back, Blaze face-palming.

"Unicron, I have words with thee." Optimus said eerily.

"Woah woah woah, who's Unicron?" Sonic asked.

"Destoyer of worlds, killer of civilizations, bane of heroes, upgrader of villains. He is something deadly, and nearly killed my, and the other Cybertronians, home-world."

"Wait, Unicron?! We need to find the others. Who's first?" Wheeljack asked desperately.

"Rodimus would be a great help. He nearly killed him before. That's were we'll go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tornado Secret

"Who's Rodimus?"

"An old friend who fought Unicron and won."

"Duuuuuude!"

"That's why we are getting him back first."

Tails then came!

"Guys! We got a fix on Rodimus!" He said.

"And others, too! Ironhide, Goldbug..." Wheeljack started.

"Good. Now we can rebuild our team. Let's go!" Optimus said as he transformed into a semi-truck with a trailer this time.

"Get your bags packed! Tails, Wheeljack, please install the locator into the trailer computer."

"You got it, Prime!"

As Tails and Wheeljack did that, Sonic and Blaze packed their bags.

"Do you think that us and the Autobots will be able to stop this...Unicron? We don't exactly have a planet that almost produces resources quick enough to rebuild cities the size of this...Iacon. It's different. Transformers come out of a well. Us Mobians..." Blaze said.

"Yeah, we do need others to come back. They don't. And they might not realize this."

"That's my fear. 'We saved Mobius, but it's a barren wasteland! Have fun!'" Blaze said.

"Oh, no..." Sonic said as he froze in fear.

Sonic ran to where they keep the Chaos Emeralds, and time-traveled.

"Silver!" Sonic screamed.

"Sonic! What are-"

"When does the world end?"

"It hasn't yet..."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Yeesh! I...uh..."

"Tell me!"

"4 months from your time!" Silver covered his mouth exactly when he said it.

"No..." Sonic said and stepped back. He then time-traveled to the present.

Sonic walked into the trailer, gloomy.

"Sonic, what's troubling you?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, try and go back to your world in 4 months."

"Wh-"

"I'm a time-traveler. I know things, ok?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, are you alright?"

"I-I don't know..." Sonic said as he hopped into the trailer.

Blaze blasted off, intending to know some things. She decided to go to Knuckles.

Tails went back into his workshop to see the Tornado. He touched it smoothly, streaking across it's hull. This plane was his plane. It was pretty cool. But then, he saw a small detail: an Autobot symbol.

"I guess you found me out." The plane said as it transformed into a robot!

"You're a-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, the name's Flyby. Nice to meet you, Tails. Or, I mean, talk to each other. See, I've been like this for five months. And also, nice weapons! These lasers would sure give Megatron a run for his energon!" Flyby said.

(Oh, yeah, OC Alert! Flyby is a Fem-Bot Seeker who is a scout for Optimus).


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! Hello. I am very sorry about the long wait.**

Chapter 7: Rodimus and Ironhide (and a brief explaining)

Well, you've came this far in the story? Then, I might as well explain things. You see, this acts like a Season 5 of the original Transformers cartoon. And, there are some dead charact! ers, such as Wheeljack, that appear here. And here's why.

(Check out Dark Awakenings, Season 3 of the G1 Transformers show!)

The spaceship carrying the predecessors of the original Ark Crew left the galactic morgue. The resting place flew right into the nearby star. But there was something off about this star. You see, this star generated energon at the middle of this star's core. It didn't melt the ship, or it's dead passengers.

"Uhhhh, what happened...?" The revived Wheeljack said.

"I don't know, last I remember was shooting 'cons, then being shot in the chest, right in the spark chamber!" Ironhide looked down, and there was a hole in his chest. A faint blue glow emitted from the hole.

"Here, I can fix t-ouch!" Wheeljack said as he started to get up seeing that his leg was shot to pieces.

"Ah, shoot, a busted servo. Well then. RATCHET! PERCEPTOR!" Wheeljack screamed.

"Uhgh, what-?" A one-armed Ratchet asked while walking over.

"Wheeljack, give a second to recalibrate my circuits and internal pistons," Perceptor said back.

As the two Autobots repaired Wheeljack, Prowl got up. Seeing how only a secondary power-coupling was shot, releasing gases and fuel, killing him, was the only damage, he got up fine. He made sure not to use his secondary power-coupling. Upon finding the newly repaired medics

(Ratchet's arm was made from too-destroyed-'bot's parts) he started to assist the wounded over to them.

"Well, that's everyone. We should try to make ourselves a ship."

"A ship?! Do you know how long that would take us?"

"Wait, guys, guys, we can just use the one we are in!"

Wheeljack and Preceptor suddenly do a mental face palm, and they set the course to Cybertron.

Mobius, about 10 years later.

"Eggman! How much longer 'till-"

"I told you, I'm hurrying! Megatron got hurt bad! He's leaking his...energon, you called it, everywhere!"

"Well, I, the great Starscream, crave combat, and I want it now!"

"Well, you can go out on your mission without Megatron, and then I'd never need to see the lot of you AGAIN!"

"Fine! Thundercracker, Bludgeton, to me!" Starscream said they flied off to go kill some "Auto-Brats".

Meanwhile...

"Rodimus and Ironhide are close! I can detect their sparks-Wait, incoming!" Wheeljack started just as some laser fire poured from above, but then Sonic jumped and hit Starscream with a homing attack.

"Graah! I just got repaired, you blue scoundrel!" Starscream yelled as he shot madly at the Blue Blur.

"Sorry about your paint job! By the way, where did you get those repairs? I doubt you can just walk up to your local mechanic and ask them to fix alien machines!" Sonic shouted back.

"Hmmm, excellent question. One I don't have to answer," Starscream said as he shot his laser-cannons.

Sonic dodged them all as he fell back to Mobius's surface, but not before Thundercracker hit him and flew upwards.

"I can handle space, hedgehog. Can you?" He said to Sonic.

"Maybe? I don't want to test that though!" Sonic screamed as he flew up to space.

"Sonic!" Blaze screamed as she saw him fly off to space.

Sonic punched straight into Thundercracker, and he pulled out out circuitry, with energon spewing out of the damaged parts.

"Aaaahgghhhh! Stop that!"

"If I'm going to die, I'm takin' you with me!" Sonic said he hit the cockpit.

Sonic suddenly felt cold. Like a lot. And a lack of air.

Thundercracker went silent. Everything did.

Sonic could see the ice forming on his body.

He grabbed Thundercracker right after he kicked him.

Sound slowly returned. And it was loud.

They started to burn on re-entry.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" They both yelled in unison.

They crashed on a hillside, busting up Thundercracker.

Sonic, scratched, and some tufts of fur burnt, and energon-stained, rolled down the mountain, all the way to Optimus and co.

"Who's awesome? I am."

"Sonic! Are you alright?!" Blaze said as she jumped off Optimus's trailer and helped Sonic up.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hmm? Rodimus?"

"Optimus! Good to see you again!" Rodimus shouted.

"Wheeljack! Nice to see you!" Ironhide said.

"Who are the animals?" Rodimus asked.

"The heroes of this world's population, or at least a few of them. I happened to have befriended the grandest of them all, Sonic The Hedgehog." Optimus said to Rodimus.

"And his girlfriend."

Blaze blushed. "Well, Wheeljack, I wouldn't exactly-"

"Come on. I saw it, the voltage could power one of my machines."

" Wheeljack. Let's not poke into the lives of others, old friend."

"Sorry, Optimus."

"Hey, shouldn't we head home? It's getting kind of late, and I... have something to do."

"Ok, Sonic. Roll out!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Darkness Falls

After the Transformers had went to the Hanger (where Tails keeps his planes), and Tails and Blaze went to bed, Sonic had ran off to a very special place. It's name?

Darkness Falls.

It's a waterfall surrounded by trees, but they're so tall they block the sun's rays. Their leaves act like a shield, but a lot of fireflies live there, so they act like light.

It was also where Sonic had found out he had Super-Speed.

Sonic sat down at its famous lake: Black Rose Pond. It was said to show one's inner light or darkness, depending on whichever one had more emotional ground.

He hesitated. "What if I see...it?" He thought.

"Ah. So you return here, child."

"Hello, step-mom."

A figure walks out of the darkness, a cloaked wolf, a little more animal than Mobian.

"Sonic. It's been so long since I have seen you. You now have green eyes, and a darker shade of blue."

"Yep, that's me."

She walks over to Sonic and puts her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"What's troubling you, pup?"

"A little problem I'm facing. It's like all the odds are against me."

"You know me. I simply cannot go out of Darkness Falls. I am stuck here, my ancestor's banishment still qualifies even now. When you came here, I raised you after you proving your strength. Now, you come here in shame and misery? You know my brothers..."

Sonic heard a slight howl.

"...But, ever since you decided to leave here, I have supported you an wished you all the luck I could give you."

"I don't think that will be enough, Tousaan."

More howls.

"Sonic...they have a saying here. 'If something's too large, make it smaller. As small as prey, then act.' Sonic, I hope that will guide you."

Another wolf beast jumped out of a bush.

"You! Get out of here! I still have my scars! Do you?"

Sonic's Chaos Emeralds start to glow.

"Bye."

The Wolf Beast jumped too late. He landed on a spiked bush.

"Oh, Sonic. I wish you good luck...my little hero."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Goldbug and Hound

As Optimus and Sonic, along with Wheeljack and Rodimus, and also Blaze, rolled out, the Decepticons have also went out of Eggman's base in order to get revenge on a certain blue hedgehog.

"We are almost there, Prime!"

Then a giant laser exploded the ground next to them.

"Prime! Sonic! There is no escape now!" Megatron screamed.

"Or not."

"I got this!" Sonic screamed as he homing attacked Megatron, but was shot by Starscream and slammed by...DEVESTATOR!

"Oh crud. Where's Metroplex when you need him!" Wheeljack screamed as he dodged shots.

"Sonic! No!" Blaze turned her attention on the Decepticons.

"I'M GOING TO BURN YOU TO IBLIS, YOU SONS OF-" Blaze screamed before she shot a very large fireball, creating enough sound to blot out her speech.

Megatron was then knocked out of the sky, but transformed into Tank Mode as he fell.

"Die, Autobots!" He screamed as he blasted Rodimus into the air, and he fell HARD.

"Rodimus!" Optimus screamed as he turned around to fight Megatron.

He used his rocket thrusters (see Devastation) to jump and transformed mid-air and stabbed.

Megatron transformed on Optimus, hurting himself, but whacked the great leader in the face.

"It's over, Prime. You lost."

"Not exactly!" Optimus screamed as he clenched his fists and swung.

All of a sudden, Goldbug and Hound jumped from behind the bushes and shot at the Decepticons.

"Graah!" Starscream yelled as he flew over to the newly found Autobots and shot.

Sonic was not feeling good.

A lot of pressure has built up and the Chaos Emeralds were glowing darkly.

"Grhk!" He said as if he were holding back something.

He looked at Blaze.

She looked almost...dead.

"Graaahhhhh!" Sonic shouted as he was encased in darkness and flew and smashed into Megatron, making him fall over, and he rebounded to Starscream, and ripped off his wing.

Sonic was missing pupils. His fur was all black. And his teeth were clenched.

"What the-Sonic?" Optimus asked.

Suddenly, Sonic's new features went away almost instantly.

He fell to the ground, and lost his grip on the wing.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" Megatron shouted as they retreated.

"Well, Goldbug, it's good to have you back!" Optimus said.

"Right back at you Prime!" He said back.

"Well, I believe I want to see your base!" Hound said.

"Hey, wait! Medics!" Goldbug screamed as he ran over to Blaze and Wheeljack.

"Flyby, I need immediate pickup!" Optimus said as he called on his comm.

"Flyby!? You brought her on a mission like this?!"

"Yes, yes I did."

All of a sudden, a rocketing thunder was heard.

A wind vortex opened up and lightning was casted.

The Sol Emeralds fell out. And two very big ships.

"What's that symbol?" Optimus asked.

One had the Maximal symbol. The other?

Predacons.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Worldkiller is Here

"So, you are from the future?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"What's technology like there?"

"Mostly based on your and-"

"Hey! Don't tell them too much! Tell them why we are here!"

"Oh, yeah. We are to stop the coming war."

"What?! War?"

"You think that two wars, coming together, isn't going to spark a new one?"

"True, true."

"Anyway, if we don't act soon, this planet will die."

Primal looked at Sonic.

"And everything on it with it. Do you have your full crew?"

"Do you?" Optimus asked back.

"Isn't it funny you're talking about the future in past tense?" Wheeljack said.

"Look, Wheeljack-" Flyby starts to stay.

"I still can't get over I sat on a lady!" Sonic said.

Flyby flashed a smile.

Blaze flashed a frown, followed by a growl.

"So, if we don't stop Unicron, we are headed for the Allspark?" Goldbug asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, then why are we sitting around?! We have to stop him!" Sonic said strongly.

"Optimus, both of you! Come see this!" Cheetor shouted.

They looked outside, and all they saw was nightmares come true.

Megatron walked with the Decepticons, with Eggman's army following him, with a Egg-Battle Suit in tow.

Dark clouds came over their heads. Lightning flashed. Strong winds blew across the pale green grass. They looked up. And they saw something terrible.

"Unicron has arrived," Optimus Prime said.

"We're too late!" Rat-Trap said in plee.

"Hello Prime! Or should I say, Primes?" Megatron said.

"I have friends too, you know!" He shouted with the Predacons walking up towards him.

"Megatron!" Primal said to Megatron's futuristic counterpart.

"You remember me? I'm absolutely filled with robotic joy!"

"Prime! It's all coming to an end! The ultimate duel! The final battle! The Worldkiller is here! THE WORLDKILLER IS HERE!" Megatron shouted to the sky, to Unicron.

More lightning, tension crackled.

"Oh, god. It's been two months..." Sonic said, stepping backwards.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Silver said the world would end in two months! It's been two months! WE LOSE!" Sonic shouted over the pouring rain.

Blaze couldn't tell if any of the water dripping down his face was tears or not.

"We won't lose! Welcome to living variables, Sonic!" a voice said overhead.

It was...

"Silver! And Shadow!" Tails said through the storm.

"Have the hero side gotten all of it's people? Good. Let's have some fun."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Last Chapter

Megatron jumped at Prime, but he kicked him away. Starscream dropped a bomb on Wheeljack, but he made an Energy Shield at the last second to block the explosion. Sonic dashed through the robots and kicked one into Eggman's Egg-Mech, and it exploded in his face. Blaze threw a explosive fireball at Tarantula, and he got knocked over, and Primal smashed his face, but was then smacked away by Beast Wars Megatron. Sonic was thrown into Starscream, and got punched through him by Ironhide, drowning him in energon. Starscream fell over lifeless.

"Stop! We will all die if your plan works!" Optimus pleaded with Megatron.

"Never! This is my ultimate triumph! MY GREATEST VICTORY! You can not take that away from me!" Megatron responded by shooting Prime in the face.

He fell over.

"NOOOO!" Sonic screamed.

Blaze was thrown to the floor, beaten.

Wheeljack fell over, shot in the earpiece and missing a leg.

Everyone was in bad shape.

"Sonic! Get the Matrix! You're our last hope!" Flyby shouted as she shot at the Decepticons.

"I AWAKEN," Unicron said.

"SONIC! If you stall any longer, Mobius is doomed!" Silver shouted as his ESP Shield started to falter.

Shadow fell from the sky, bleeding everywhere.

Flyby is shot, and blown to bits.

Sonic ran over to Optimus, hurt beyond repair.

"T-Take this, S-Sonic..." Optimus said as his optics stopped glimmering.

Sonic takes the Matrix, and suddenly is engulfed in a bright white light.

He flied up to Unicron and burst into him!

"Sonic, ever since you left here, I have supported you and wished all the luck I could ever had given you..." Sonic could hear Tousaan speak.

He remembered laughing with Blaze.

He remembered first finding her.

He remembered his first encounter with the Autobots.

He remembered his incident.

He remembered Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Mighty, Ray, Rouge, and even Eggman.

He felt the darkness slip away.

"If something's too big-"

Sonic clenched his fists.

"-Make it smaller."

He cried as he flew up into Unicron, busting through all his circuitry, Dark Energon splattering everywhere.

He knew this was the end.

And he felt happy.

"NOOO! My Destiny! You cannot take away... My Destiny!" Unicron screamed as he exploded in a brilliant flash of bright white light, blowing the Autobots, Decepticons, Blaze, Flyby, and Tails away as the grass was burnt and Tails' Lab was completely obliterated.

Tails woke up.

It was a bright day, and he saw the destroyed corpses of the Decepticons.

He didn't see Unicron. Or Sonic.

All he saw was the steaming Matrix of Leadership.

"No, no nononono..." Tails muttered as he ran to the Matrix. He picked it up and put it in Optimus.

The old leader got up, spewing dust and some energon.

"What happened to Sonic?!"

Optimus looked at the ground.

"He gave his life saving the world. We must now leave it."

Optimus walked to the ARK with the Autobots and lifted off.

Tails stared at the sky. He saw an opening where Unicron was. And he saw stars. With the Sunset.

And he saw a constellation.

It vaguely looked like Sonic.

And Tails smiled.


End file.
